


The Prince of Hell

by misslmf



Series: x malec oneshots x [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Malec, Multi, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: When Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace travel to Edom in search of Asmodeus, they did not expect to be instead taken to his son, Magnus Bane.Alec definitely did not expect to start having feelings towards himakaMagnus is a prince of hell and he and Alec start to get a crush on each other :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm back with some more malec  
> it's strange because i haven't written malec in a while but it's always nice to come back to it
> 
> also, now that it's 2019 there's only a month and a bit until shadowhunters 3B comes out and i'm kind of freaking out lol
> 
> enjoy !

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm having a ball."

"Shut up Lewis."

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes as he was dragged along by the demons that they had been captured by. Him, Jace, Simon, Clary and Izzy had been chained up whilst in Edom, trying to ambush one of the Prince's of Hell's castle.

Asmodeus. The most powerful princes of them all.

They had planned to break in, get some intel on whatever Asmodeus was planning (they had received information from helpful warlocks who had said that the ley lines weren't working properly due to demonic meddling from a greater demon) and get back to the Institute to plan a way forward.

But that clumsy vampire just had to tag along didn't he. He had been the one who had tripped and triggered a demon alarm. And now they all wore handcuffs and each of them were being escorted along by a demon in solid black armour with sharp spears.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Simon sighed.

"Yeah, well lighten it a different way." Jace grumbled. "This is all your fault anyway."

"It is not Simon's fault!" Izzy yelled. "You just keep saying that because you don't like him!"

"You don't like me?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm saying it because he literally tripped over an alarm!" Jace said completely ignoring Simon. "It is his fault and you know it, you just won't say it because he's your boyfriend."

"Shut up Jace!" Izzy lunged forward to hit him but was sharply pulled back by the demon leading her. It lifted its staff and pointed it at her threateningly.

"Guys, can you just be quiet." Alec said. "If you shut up and do what the guards say, maybe Asmodeus will go easier on us."

The demons around them shook with noises that could only just be recognised as laughter.

"Alec is right. If we're going to get anything out of this mission we have to be as cooperative as possible." Clary whispered so the demons wouldn't hear.

"I don't see why we can't just break free." Simon said. "We're strong enough to break the chains."

"And then what? The demons will get more demons and we'll be over powered. If we try to break free now, we'll die." Alec said with finality. Everyone stayed quiet and peacefully followed each of their demons leading them.

"You really don't like me?" Simon asked again in Jace's direction. Everyone groaned apart from Izzy who stared at her boyfriend with a smile.

They eventually got to a large black building amidst the red, dusty terrain around them. It was just flat land as far as you could see and the building was the only thing standing higher than a few feet. However, just behind it you could see the outline of a castle of some kind. It must have been Asmodeus'.

_This must just be a prison we'll stay in before we get to the real castle and see Asmodeus,_ Alec presumed as they were pushed through the doors.

The hall they entered was almost pitch black but they could just see each other from the red glow of outside. At the far end of the room, a pair of golden, slit pupil eyes were staring down on them. However they belonged to -you couldn't quite see their figure- was wearing a wide and bright enough grin that it could be seen, thought not as bright and obvious as his eyes.

"You highness." Each of the demons rumbled out in unison.

"That will be all my dears, I can handle it from here." The person in the distance said. Due to he voice they discovered it was a man. "Two of you stand by the doors if you will."

Just as the man had ordered, all but two of them slunk away into the dark.

"Now, now, now. What have you five been up?"

The man's voice was American, but there a a lilt to it, a slight accent that Alec couldn't quite place. His eyes blinked slowly and every time he did so the gold in his eyes would sparkle just that tiny bit more. They way his eyes narrowed while he spoke those words suggested his was smirking. None of them replied to his question.

"Ah, I see." The man laughed to himself quietly. "You shadowhunters never liked to talk much. But oh! One of you is not a shadowhunter!" His eyes widened. "You are a vampire, yes?"

Alec nudged Simon in the ribs.

"Uh, yes." His voice shook as he spoke. He was scared. They all were.

"How curious. Four shadowhunters willingly letting a  _downworlder_ travel along with them on a mission. Your little group must be revolutionary."

"It's because he's my boyfriend you ass." Izzy growled.

Alec turned sharply to glare at but she didn't spare him even a glance.

"Look at you, you're feisty!" The man laughed loudly. He started to advance towards them. "I must say, you lot are very different to other shadowhunters who had tried to enter this realm before."

"Who are you?" Jace shouted.

"Alright, calm down!" The man sniggered. "I might tell you if you were more polite."

"Is it polite for me to punch you in the face?" Jace asked.

"Well now I don't think I want to tell you." The man said.

"Hey! We're powerful enough to beat whoever you are down!" Izzy shook her hands violently, trying to break out of the chains. They turned out to be stronger than they looked.

"Four little, not even fully of age Nephilim and a fledgling against me? How precious, you're all just so adorable."

"Look, I don't have time for this." Alec said monotonously. "Who are you, and what do we have to do to get out of here." When the man said nothing, Alec reluctantly added, "Please."

"Hmm the beautiful one speaks." The man smiled. Alec blushed at his words. He wasn't used to compliments. "And lucky me, he voice is just as good as his looks. And since you asked so politely,"

The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

He had black hair that was spiked up and the tips were coloured dark red. He had a dark red shirt (with very few buttons done up) and a black blazer, paired with some very tight black jeans and dress shoes. His skin was a tanned brown colour and you could see he was powerful alone just with the view of his muscles showing from where the shirt was unbuttoned. His eyes were exactly like a cat's and his grin was like the Cheshire Cat's.

"I, am Magnus Bane." He took a bow.

No one said anything. They weren't quite sure what they were supposed to say.

"Magnus Bane?" The man said in disbelief. "None if you know who I am?"

"Sorry?" Clary said quietly.

"I'm one of the most powerful warlocks in the world? Son of Asmodeus himself? Seriously, you don't know who I am?!" He asked incredulously. "God, what do these Institutes even teach you anymore.

"Useful things." Jace grumbled. He yelped when Alec elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"You said you'd tell us how to get out. I asked politely, so now it's your turn." Alec said firmly. "I mean it."

"Okay, calm down now Shadowhunter." Magnus laughed and smirked. "If you don't know my name you clearly don't know what I'm capable of." He stalked towards them slowly with a deadly grin.

All five of them tensed up as the Prince began to circle their little group.

"I can make you see your worst fears," Magnus wiggled his fingers in front of Jace's eyes which made him blink and shake his head. "I can make you  _become_  your worst fears." He reached Simon and snapped his fingers, his magic opening Simon's mouth and snapping out his fangs. Simon immediately shut his mouth and looked down at the floor. Magnus just chuckled. Izzy growled and brought herself to his attention.

"I can force you to watch  _terrible_ things happen to the ones you love." He pointed to Simon and then looked at Izzy with a Cheshire grin. Izzy seemed scared at that point. "I can make the ones you love turn against you,  _maybe in ways they have already done before._ " He finished then sentence with a finalising stare in Clary's direction, and then looking at Jace. Clary shivered and looked away. Magnus seemed rather pleased with the reaction he was getting.

Except for Alec.

He was still standing there with a icy gaze forward and wasn't letting anything that Magnus said get to him. He made sure to keep remembering that Magnus was just another demon who they could defeat and was all talk, no action.

"You." Magnus finally reached Alec. "You my dear, I fear will be difficult to get to."

"Try your worst  _prince._ " Alec said rolling his eyes.

Magnus made a surprised noise and smiled. He snapped his fingers again and two demon guards appeared.

"Take those four to one of our cells. Leave the gorgeous one with me." Magnus flicked his hands in Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon's direction. Before any of them could protest, guards were already dragging them away and they were gone almost immediately.

"Now then." Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec felt all of his weapons disappear, along with his stele. He saw that Magnus was holding them behind his back with an amused grin. "I'm going to take your cuffs off, and you won't make a single move, otherwise I'll kill your little band of friends, one by one, and nice and slow for you to watch."

Alec sighed and nodded his head. His shackles clicked off and he rubbed his wrists; they were red and itchy from the metal rubbing against them.

"Can I at least have my stele back?" He asked with a fake smile.

"So you can activate your speed and strength tunes? I'm not stupid darling." The prince laughed. He dangled it in front of Alec's face, who rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

"What's your name, hm?"

"Alec Lightwood." He said reluctantly.

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus smiled as he walked towards Alec. "Gorgeous name."

Alec grunted and looked at the floor, determined not to look in Magnus' eyes. He could get that one thought out of his head.

_'By the angel, that man is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.'_

"I never told you what my magic could do to you, did I Alexander?" Magnus chuckled low and lifted up Alec's head by his chin. He leaned closer so their faces were only inches apart and they had no choice but to look into each other's eyes. He moved his head so that his lips brushed Alec's ear as he whispered, "I can be your best nightmare darling."

Alec shivered and willed himself to get his feelings under control. He couldn't feel like that for a demon, let alone the son of Asmodeus.

"How did you do that?" Alec whispered. "How did you know?"

"Please, I knew you were gay the moment you and your little posse walked in." Magnus waved his hand. "The dark haired girl and the fledgling were obviously an item, as was the ginger one and blondie over there. No girl in Idris could ever turn down your pretty face, so i could only assume that you were gay. And now I can see that my assumptions were correct." He sounded very pleased with himself.

Alec blushed and looked once again in Magnus' eyes. The golden colour of his cat eyes flashed and his heart skipped a beat. His breathing quickened and he felt sweaty suddenly.

"You're beautiful." Alec slapped his hand over his mouth and he shook his head. "No you're not- I mean yes you _are_ but- no I shouldn't have said that- look you're just-"

Magnus raised his finger and put it on shadowhunter's lips. He shushed him and then trailed the finger down the rest of his face and his neck. Alec shivered again.

"St-op it." Alec struggles to get out.

"You have no idea how  _boring_ it gets down here." Magnus said with a suggestive smile. He placed both of his hands on Alec's shoulders and leaned forward towards his face. "And you are just  _perfect._ "

Before Alec could react to the statement, Magnus had pulled him in for a fast and heated kiss. He kept trying to remind himself that he was kissing a son of a demon, a prince of  _hell._  But everything just became too much and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. His hands made their own way to Magnus' face and held it softly, moving closer to him. Magnus made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and became eager. They were kissing uncontrollably, like there was nothing in the world that could stop them, it was just the two of them there, and they could kiss forever.

Alec had never experienced anything like kissing a boy. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He had been waiting all of his life for something like this and now that he had it he never wanted to lose it. His hands trailed further down and rested on Magnus' hips. Magnus jolted and Alec put his hands up and under his shirt, but he soon relaxed into the feeling of cold hands of his stomach, then moving to his back and shoulder blades.

" _Ya Tuhan..."_ Magnus breathed out in a language that Alec didn't understand. " _Orang yg buruk sekali_ Alec."

Alec, hearing Magnus talk in a tongue he didn't know, managed to suddenly clear his head of cloudy thoughts that were mainly just saying Magnus' name over and over again.

_'By the angel I'm kissing a_ demon _!'_

He pulled away scrambled back to the wall. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving.

"You're- you're a-" Alec struggles to get even a simple sentence out. "I can't be kissing you."

"But dear, you were amazing." Magnus was reacting to their kiss exactly the same way. "You have no idea. Was that your first kiss?"

Alec reluctantly nodded.

Magnus looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Angel, why did you have to create a being so perfectly pure and beautiful." He said.

Alec blushed and turned around. Magnus saw and his eyes softened. He felt the ice in him melt and he realised how fragile and near broken the young boy seemed.

"How about I cut you a deal hm?" Magnus clapped his hands twice and called for his demons to bring Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon back from the dungeons. Once they were all back, Magnus sat back in his throne and tapped his chin in a contemplating manner.

"So what did you decide?" Alec said clearing his throat, trying to sound normal. Izzy gave him a confused stare.

"I will let you and your friends go without having to see Asmodeus. You can go back to whatever you shadowhunters do."

Clary's mouth hung open in disbelief and turned to Alec.

"What did you do to him, kiss the man?"

"WHAT, NO!" Alec shouted, a red flush going up from his neck to his cheeks. Izzy and Jace raised their eyebrows and shook their heads, turning back to Magnus.

" _But,_ only if Alexander there accepts an invitation to dinner on Friday." Magnus smile sweetly and clasped his hands together like and excited teen.

" _Alexander_?" Simon questioned.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you." Alec accepted, ignoring Simon.

"Why does everyone just ignore me all the time?" Simon said sadly.

"Shut up Simon!" All four shadowhunters said, even Izzy.

"Marvellous! I will make sure to send you the details before then." Magnus said, not paying any notice to the shadowhunters' display. "You may leave now." He clapped his hands and the guards by the door moved away and it opened, giving them a way out.

All of them ran, apart from Alec who shouted at them to wait for him outside. Once they were gone he walked to Magnus and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't make me regret accepting a dinner date with the son of a demon prince." He said with a slight smirk.

"I promise." Magnus said in a slight state of shock.

Alec winked, grabbed his stele from Magnus' now open hand and ran out.

Magnus back up to his throne and fell back onto it.

"Did I just plan a date with an undeniably gorgeous  _shadowhunter_?" He breathed out.

He thought about how lonely he'd been his whole life and, despite knowing he'd probably have to suffer his father's wrath at some point, he filled with excitement and clenched his fists, squealing quietly with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to just leave this as a one shot but I got a few people asking for a second part sooooo here we are

"Oh, by Lilith I guess this will have to do." Magnus huffed looking at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and turned around. "How do I look?"

The demon in front of him made a strange rumbling noise and tilted his head. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Oh you've always been too indecisive." Magnus said with a dismissive tone and waved to send guard away. The demon made a kind of disappointed noise and sluggishly walked away. Magnus frowned after him and almost felt bad. He sent the thought away and turned back to the mirror.

"Why am I even making an effort?" He said to himself. "This is just a _shadowhunter_!" Magnus walked away from the mirror and started pacing around his room. He had been telling himself those same words for the past two hours. But he couldn't get the thought of those beautiful blue eyes out of his mind. Alec was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. And unfortunately Magnus had become rather enamored. It wasn't exactly in his plans to organise a date with a very charming shadowhunter, in a group of people who he was supposed to send onto his father, Asmodeus, so they could be killed. And oh boy did his father give him a mouthful. It had not been pleasant.

But Magnus was about 72% certain it would be worth it. Even if it meant there was a chance he would get shouted at again.

His phone started buzzing suddenly, his alarm going off.

_a gorgeous shadowhunter is waiting for you NOW so you’d better be hurry up!_

"Oh god it's time already!" Magnus took one last look it the mirror and nodded once. "You look amazing Magnus, don't forget that you always do."

He waved his hand to summon a portal, and jumped through it.

Magnus landed on a firm concrete floor, and stumbled, almost falling over. It had been far too long since he'd stepped on Earth, New York to be precise. The affect of gravity was different to how it was in Edom. He immediately felt like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders, which did not help his already growing nerves. Hopefully he was outside of the right restaurant. Especially after checking, and re-checking the address that Alec had sent him. He turned to the restaurant window and saw Alec sitting at a table, tapping his fingers nervously, occasionally ruffling his hair as if trying to make it look more perfect than it already was.

Magnus' smile softened at the sight and his heart warmed. He took a final deep breath and waltzed into the restaurant. The sound of the door caught Alec's attention, and his cheeks immediately flushed red when he saw Magnus, but a smile also crept slowly onto his face. He stood up and walked to him.

"H-Hi Magnus." He stammered, holding out his hand.

"Oh I think we're far past hand shaking Alexander." Magnus chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. He felt Alec froze, but eventually hug back, to Magnus' delight.

"You look..." Alec stopped mid compliment, struggling to find the right words. "Amazing."

Magnus looked down at himself. He was wearing a plain black button up, tight black trousers with some black leather dress shoes, and a black patterned blazer over his shirt that was decorated with deep red arrows. A few silver necklaces hung low on his chest. He had decided to go for a much more sophisticated look than the one he wore back in Edom when he and Alexander had first met. It didn't seem appropriated to be wearing a very low cut shirt when walking around Brooklyn. 

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Magnus retorted with a wink. 

Alec blushed and looked away for a few seconds. He was wearing a dark blue denim shirt, with his sleeves rolled up and a black pair of jeans, paired with some black boots. They looked like the kind that he would wear when hunting demons (they probably were). Magnus looked slightly behind Alec and saw a shimmer in the air. He rose an eyebrow. 

"Alec? Is there a glamour on you?" He asked in confusion. 

Alec looked around nervously. 

"Uh, I'm sorry Magnus..." Alec's gaze fell and he suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes. 

"What is it?" Magnus' golden cat eyes darkened slightly. He hated it when people lied to him and he really didn't expect Alec to be that kind of person. 

"Wait no!" Alec said hurriedly. "It isn't anything bad!" 

Magnus crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

"I know you can protect yourself, I mean, you're a Prince of Hell!" Alec said. "But I don't go out very much, and I was worried about demons, so I brought my bow and arrows with me, just in case anything happens."

Magnus' face calmed. 

"I've um..." Somehow Alec had left Magnus lost for words. "I've never had anyone care for me like that before. I'm sorry I got mad. Thank you Alexander."

Alec's breathing fell to a steady pace and smiled brightly. 

"I should have told you. It's my mistake." Alec apologized. He found his composure and gestured to the table. "Shall we sit down?"

"I suppose we should have done a while ago." Magnus chuckled. He took at a seat and Alec did the same. 

They fell into a normal conversation after a few unfortunate moments of uncomfortable silence. But when Magnus asked Alec about his family they sparked up a discussion. Alec told Magnus all about his family. He learnt that Alec had a sister and two brothers, though one, that blonde boy from the past mission, Jace, was adopted and dating the little ginger girl, Clary. The sister was Izzy, who was dating that vampire fledgling, who was called Simon. And then his youngest, ten year old brother was called Max. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were the only people, apart from Magnus himself, who knew that Alec was gay. In Alec's own words, announcing it at the Institute would be considered "Clave suicide". Plus, his parents were apparently terribly homophobic, which made Magnus' fists clench under the table. But watching Alec's face light up when he told funny anecdotes about him and his siblings made him forget all about that. Magnus could easily get distracted but Alec's radiant smile. 

At some point, after they'd finished their first round of drinks and was waiting for their meals, Alec hand had found itself palm facing up on the table. And Magnus had found his hand falling on top of it. The moment they touched Alec lifted up his hand and curled his fingers down, linking their hands together. 

"Always full of surprises." Magnus sighed in happiness, partially to himself. But judging by the light dusting of pink on Alec's cheeks, he had heard it loud and clear. 

"Tell me about yourself hm?" Alec said with a smile. "What about your life?"

Magnus was rather reluctant to talk about it. But after seeing how willing Alec was to open up, he felt that it was only right to do the same. He started off with his childhood. 

"I was born in Indonesia, with just my mom with me. Obviously Asmodeus was down in Edom, and clearly didn't care about either of us so I never really knew him as a child. I had a step father but he was terrible. It wasn't easy living in the poor parts of Indonesia, and my mother always seemed reluctant to be with me. It took me a while to notice it was because of my eyes. One day I went to my mom's room to visit her and she was lying in bed. I thought she was just sleeping but-" Magnus' voice cracked. 

"Magnus you don't have to." Alec's hold on his hand tightened. 

"No, you told me so much about you, it's only fair." He took a deep breath. "When I pulled back the cover I saw a dagger in my mother's chest. She'd killed herself because show couldn't bear the fact that she'd giver birth to a demon like me. At my scream, my step father ran in and saw me holding the bloody dagger. He yelled at me, accusing me of killing my mother, and he didn't listen when I told him I didn't. So I lashed out, with everything I had, and I burned him. Right where he stood. I was there, next to two bodies of people I called family. I was only 7. That's when Asmodeus turned up. He grabbed my arms and dragged me in to a portal. I ended up in Edom with him and he taught me... _things_ " Magnus hung his head in some kind of shame. 

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, tilting his head. 

"I lived with him in Edom for years..." Magnus said. 

"How many years?"

Magnus took a deep breath and scolded himself inside. He wanted to tell Alec, to trust him. It had just been so long since he had trusted anyone. 

"Seventeen-" Magnus stopped short. 

"Oh!" Alec exclaimed. "Seventeen?"

Magnus looked to the side and almost felt himself blush. 

"S-Seventeen hundred?" Alec stuttered. At Magnus' face his eyes widened. "Seventeen thousand?!" 

"Years don’t mean the same in Edom as they do on Earth. Really I’ve only been there for about 400 Earth years.” Magnus rushed, sensing Alec's uneasiness. It seemed that 400 was still quite a large number "I'm just trying to take every day at a time, making the most of it and spending time with as many good people as I can find. People like you." Alec was about to speak but Magnus quickly interjected. "I've done some bad things. I've hurt people, done terrible things to all kinds of creatures and I wish I could take it all back. But I've been stuck in the vicious circle with my father and I can't get out. The worst thing is that sometimes I enjoyed it. Sometimes I have bad days where I think _why_ _not_ _just_ _give_ _up_? You unfortunately caught me on one of those days. But you've done something, you've-"

"Unlocked something in you?" Alec finished, looking at Magnus with soft eyes.

“H-How did you know?” Alec had caused Magnus to be lost for words once more.

“Because you’ve done the same for me. I never thought I’d meet someone like you. Let alone a warlock who had lived in Edom for centuries. But I have, and I’m having the best evening of my life with him.”

“But, I’m a monster. A _demon_.” Magnus spat.

“You may have done things to make people think that way, but there’s a difference between you and demons. You are showing remorse for your actions Magnus. Behind that mischievous, evil-doing smirk that you hold in Edom, you’re just a normal warlock who is still part human.” Alec learned forward and stared Magnus in the eyes. “Don’t let yourself be defined by something you hate. You are not your father.”

Magnus could’ve cried. He almost did. It had been far too long since any care had been given to him.

“Hey, how about we skip dinner?” Alec said. “We can go back to the Institute. We can go in my room, no one will interrupt us in there.”

“Please, no one will let me in there.” Magnus laughed without humour. “The alarms will start blaring straight away.”

“I’m the head of the Institute. People will do what I say.” Alec smirked. He stood up and gestured to a waiter to cancel their dinners and bring them the bill.

“Are you sure? This was supposed to be a perfect date and I just ruined it with my sop stories.” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Alec leaned down and pecked Magnus on the cheek.

“It’s fine.”

Magnus was stood still. Then he smiled. It seemed that Alec hadn’t even realised what he’d done.

“Okay then.” Magnus said, feeling much happier.

Once everything had been payed for, they took to the street and started walking through the dark night, the stars glowing bright above them. Their hands were linked and Magnus made sure there was minimal space between their bodies. He stared up at Alec’s face as they walked. He had a content look on his face, and the harsh stress lines that he had seen on his skin in Edom were gone. His dark brown hair was fluffy and sat perfectly atop his head, a few stray parts hanging down on to his forehead. Blue eyes shone in contrast with his pale skin. And he shamefully couldn’t stop his eyes drifting down to Alec’s lips; he could still remember to feel on them on his own, even if it had been a whole week. Magnus was sure he’d never seen a being so gorgeous in all his life. He slowly rubbed the back of Alec’s hand that was holding his with his thumb. It caught Alec’s attention and Magnus watched as he smiled.

“It’s nice, walking like this. I hardly get to be outside when it’s quiet and there aren’t any demons involved.” Alec took a deep breath and shut his eyes. “I’ve never seen this side of Brooklyn before.”

“Me neither. It’s gorgeous.” Magnus agreed. He still felt tense however. Something had been bothering him all night. He stopped in his tracks. “Can we sit for a second?”

Alec stopped too and nodded, though he looked rather confused. He led them to a park, where they sat on a bench.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“About last week, in Edom. When I kissed you.” Magnus had to take a shaky breath. “I never asked, and it was wrong of me to just jump on you the way I did. I never asked for your consent, and I never checked whether you even wanted to and-“

Magnus was shocked to feel Alec’s lips on his own, stopping his words. After only a moment of hesitation, Magnus started to kiss back. This kiss was completely different to the first, almost on a different plane of existence. While the first had been heavy, sudden, fast and fiery, this one was soft, slow but full with no less passion. Magnus’ hands snaked up Alec’s arms and found his face, holding it in place. 

They pulled away after a long while of kissing and Magnus felt like he wasn’t taking in nearly enough oxygen.

“Does that convince you that I didn’t mind what happened in Edom?” Alec whispered in the dark.

“But you pushed me away and you looked scared and-“

“Picture my situation Magnus.” Alec said, facing him. “I was in an unknown dimension, faced with this gorgeous man, but almost completely closeted, and then suddenly said gorgeous man kisses you and he’s your first kiss and it’s better than you could have ever imagined. Then you remember that you are still in hell and there is death from a Greater Demon on the horizon. Mix that fear with how hot and bothered you made me, and you’ve got one overwhelmed nephilim on your hands.”

Magnus laughed, the noise echoing through the silence.

“You really mean it? You don’t mind?” Magnus whispered, his hand stroking Alec’s cheek.

“I really don’t mind.” Alec’s own hand found the one that was on his cheek and pulled it down so they were linked on his lap. “I really like you Magnus.”

“I really like you too.” Magnus said back. Oh Lilith, he had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like a young hormonal teenager who had found his first love.

They leaned towards each other and just as their lips were about to touch, a sudden spark of fire appeared in between their faces. Both jerked back and watched as the spark grew into a flame and a piece of paper flew out, hitting Magnus in the face. He groaned and picked it off to read it.

 _MAGNUS_ _BANE_ _GET_ _DOWN_ _HERE_ _RIGHT_ _NOW_.

“It’s from my father.” Magnus assumed. “I’ve got to go. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be. I’ve had an amazing night.” Alec grinned. “I haven’t felt this happy in ages.”

“Me neither.” Magnus confessed as he stood up. “Can we see each other again?”

Alec rose and pulled him in by the hips. He kissed him firmly and put his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus went limp in Alec’s hold and the only thing he could physically do was kiss back. When they separated Magnus could say he was thoroughly flustered.

“Right. Well. Yes, okay um-“ For the third time that night, Alexander Lightwood had somehow rendered Magnus Bane speechless. “I guess I’ll see you next week?”

“Or sooner?” Alec suggested.

“Send me a fire message and we’ll find out.” Magnus shrugged. But of course Magnus knew that whatever time Alec said, he would happily drop anything to be with him.

Magnus sent one final wink and opened a portal, leaping through it and landing back in his room.

He did get shouted at again.

But after that night, he _knew_ it had been 100% worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said above, i wasn’t going to write this, but i hope this was good lil’ follow on and that you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> for reference, magnus’ outfit is the one he wore in 3x04 and alec’s is in 1x04


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wasn't going to post another part but I just couldn't resist  
> also this one is suuuper long I have no idea what came over me honestly

Oh yes did Magnus' father give him hell.

Literally.

He left Magnus in charge on Edom for a week.

Apparently Asmodeus had business elsewhere so Magnus was the next best for the throne. Magnus knew what 'business elsewhere' really meant though. Asmodeus was planning to float around Earth and trick poor women, cursing their children with warlock powers and an everlasting debt to their father. Magnus truly felt for them. He just hoped that none of them would ever get stuck the way that he had.

Magnus had whined and begged that he could chose anyone else, but Asmodeus insisted that Magnus was the best one for the job. Both of them knew it was an outright lie; Asmodeus was just torturing Magnus by stopping his second date with Alec from taking place. That was he reason of his punishment after all.

"This is the worst." Magnus grumbled, leaning on his hand, lounging on his father's giant throne that he was for some reason required the sit in all day (though Magnus was certain that that was just his father messing with him). "Ugh I miss Alexander." He whined, swinging his feet violently.

It had been 14 days. Two weeks. And entire  _week_ longer than what Asmodeus promised Magnus it would be. And he had still been sitting on that damn chair. When he was young, he once looked up to his father and asked of his job. Asmodeus had said:

"Well the job I have is very exciting and busy. I'm always up and down fixing people's problems. I hardly ever get a chance to sit down!"

Magnus had never heard a bigger lie. Ruling Edom was undoubtedly the most boring thing Magnus had ever done. No one had come to him to fix any problems, there weren't even any exciting fights to watch.

"I bet that bitch Lilith is stealing all of my customers." He grumbled under his breath. Not too loud of course. Lilith had ears everywhere and although Magnus had some powers under his belt, he wasn't entirely keen on Lilith hearing him call her a bitch.

He snapped his finger and two demons appeared at his side. He stared at them intently, eyeing them up and down.

"Can either of you speak English?" He asked his narrowed eyes.

One of them answered his a rough grunt, which was enough to answer Magnus' previous question. Magnus let out a loud groan that echoed through the throne room.

"Just get me some food, I'm starving." Magnus waved them away. He spun round on the chair and laid on his back, letting his head hang off the edge upside down, and leant his legs up on the back of the throne. He crossed one over the other and tapped one of his feet absentmindedly.

His two weeks of ruling gave him a lot of time to think. Mainly about Alec. Whether he was worried as to why Magnus hadn't called or replied to any message. Whether Alec even cared that much. A personal favourite fantasy of Magnus' was one where Alec would storm in and lift him up, being his knight in shining armour, rescuing him from Edom once and for all. It seemed unlikely that Alec would do all of that though, let alone shirtless like in Magnus' mind.

He also thought about himself, as narcissistic as that sounds. Wondering why he was even doing what he was doing. Shadowhunters has been trained from birth to hate demons and downworlders as though they were the same things. Warlocks were simply seen for business purposes, not friendship, let alone a romantic relationship. And vice versa for Magnus. All his father had ever taught him was to stay away from those Shadowhunters, because they hated his kind. He failed to mention how damn hot they all were though. How on Earth was Magnus supposed to resist?

A plate suddenly landed next to his head and he turned onto his front, examining the food. He actually managed to let a smile onto his face. His guards had managed to acquire his favourite meal; medium rare cooked fillet steak, roasted vegetables and a good, strong martini. He took a sip and his smile grew. Oh yes, he was going to need a lot more of these if he was going to get through the day.

He was just about the cut into his steak when a loud cry broke out. He threw his knife and fork down onto the plate.

"Are you kidding me?!" Magnus yelled. "It's been two weeks and the minute I get my favourite food, someone decides to finally have a problem!" He down his martini and clicked his fingers so there would be another, even stronger one there when he came back. He hopped down with a thud and rubbed his face.

Magnus sauntered over to the door, thoroughly annoyed. He couldn't wait to rip into that problematic demon for interrupting him. The door flew open and he cracked his knuckles, ready to kick that disrespectful shit right up the-

"Magnus?"

The warlock stopped in his tracks and tilted his head in confusion.

"Alexander? What the hell are you doing here?"

Right in front of him, Alec Lightwood was in shackles, struggling against Magnus' guards, trying to get free.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see you, idiot." Alec said with a roll of his eyes.

Magnus' heart skipped a beat.

Alexander Lightwood took a trip to one of the most dangerous places he could have gone to, to get to the castle of a demon prince where Magnus was, without a 100% chance of him even being there.

Oh lord Magnus was falling far too fast for his liking.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus said softly. He scowled at the guards holding him. "Let go of him fools! And get those damn shackles off him!"

The demons sadly obliged and plodded away once they had done so. Alec just stood there in disbelief, rubbing his red wrists.

"You're actually here." He let out a breathy laugh. "I was getting worried that I'd get here and end up dead by your father."

"Well that was a huge risk to take." Magnus shook his head and hit Alec on the arm. "What if I wasn't here? I wouldn't want you to die. We've only been on one date after all."

"I know, I know." Alec brushed off Magnus' hand. "You just weren't replying to any of my messages once the day of our date had passed I got worried. We agreed in a week and then it had been two. I didn't know how else to check on you other than come here myself." Alec shrugged like it was no big deal.

Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. They stood there for a few minutes, kissing like the whole world wasn't on fire around them. It was just the two of them, everything else melted away.

"After all," Alec whispered. "Who wouldn't go to hell for their boyfriend?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? My, you're in an exciting mood today! What did portal travel do to you?" Magnus teased.

"W-Was boyfriend too forward?" Alec blurted out. "I just thought that we are at this point now so I was going to ask you but I guess I forgot and-"

"Hey, shush." Magnus said, chuckling. "I was only kidding. I've never had a proper boyfriend before. Especially not an Angel one."

"Oh." Alec smiled. "Thank the Angel, you terrified me." Alec kissed Magnus on lips once more and pulled away to study his face. He frowned.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Magnus said.

"You look awful." Alec said. He then blushed as he realised what he'd said, his eyes widening. "I mean, um, you don't look awful it's just- you um- well-"

"Alexander honey, use your words." Magnus put a hand on his cheek and stroked his cheekbone.

"You look really tired and overworked." Alec said carefully, making sure he didn't mess up his speech again.

"Do I?" Magnus conjured a mirror and look at his face. "Oh goodness."

His skin was a sickly colour and he has terrible bags under his eyes. He cringed at his own face. And that didn't often happen.

"I'm sorry Alexander. You came all this way to see me and I look like  _this._ " Magnus threw the mirror behind him and it disappeared before it could smash on the ground. "I should have known how awful I look. These past two weeks have been hell. Literally."  He simply waved a hand over his face and it changed completely; the dark circles were covered with concealer, his skin returned to the normal bronze shade that it was, and his eyelids became dark and smoky with eye shadow and a wing liner. 

Alec pulled Magnus' in for another short but sweet kiss.

"You still looked gorgeous to me." He said with a smile.

Magnus grinned and grabbed Alec's hand. Dragging the shadowhunter over to his father's throne filled him with a kind of thrill that he hadn't felt it a while. He knew how wrong it was to be inviting a person with angel blood to sit on a demon's throne, but that was all part of the excitement. With the adrenaline flooding through his veins, he barely thought twice about pulling Alec up to sit beside him. A second plate of food appeared along with another cocktail and Magnus pushed it in front of Alec. 

"You came all this way, it would be wrong of me to  _not_ offer you dinner." Magnus said with a shrug. 

Alec took Magnus' hand and kissed the back of it. 

"Thank you. There's nowhere I'd rather eat than in Edom with a prince." Alec said with a grin. 

They dug in together and fell into a comfortable silence as they appreciated the food and drink. Alec spent most of the time gushing about how good it was. And after they'd finished, the lied down on their backs and had to take a breather. 

"Who would have thought that demons would provide me with one of the best meals I've ever had." Alec laughed. 

"You sure do like to point that we're in hell surrounded by demons a lot don't you." Magnus chuckled nervously. It wasn't something that he liked to be brought up so often.

Alec stiffened for a second and then sighed, shaking his head at himself. 

"Angel, I'm such and idiot." He muttered, then cleared his throat. "Magnus I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive. I won't bring it up any longer, I promise. I'm sorry."

"It's okay darling. It's just not something I truly enjoy hearing about." Magnus gave a weak smile. He lifted his hands to caress Alec's cheek, then moved down to stroke the large deflect rune on his neck. "But I appreciate you understanding. Not many shadowhunters would do that for someone like me."

"Well I'm not like many shadowhunters." Alec said smiling in the most adorable way. It made Magnus' heart skip a beat. "I'm far more pure than the rest of them."

"Your mouth is saying that but your lips definitely say something different." Magnus teased, dropping a little wink just for good measure.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Your flirting gets worse by the minute Magnus. What was it you said the first time? Something like ' _I can be your best night-'_

"Okay Alexander, I get it, my tactics of seduction don't work for everyone." Magnus interrupted, putting a finger to Alec's lips. "But believe you me, a bunch of girls would've  _swooned_ at that line. You just can't appreciate good flirting when you see it." 

"I can appreciate good looks when I see them." Alec tried for a wink but he knew it probably looked silly.

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend's best attempts at flirting

"You're so precious my angel." Magnus said softly. "But your flirting seriously needs some work."

"At least I'm good at the stuff that comes after." Alec huffed. Then paused and widened his eyes. "I mean, I am right? Oh no, am I awful?"

"Why don't you come here and I'll be the judge?" Magnus said.

Alec smiled slyly and scooted over to be closer to Magnus. They locked eyes for a moment before they leaned in together and kissed. Magnus let out a breath. The kiss was sweet, kind and everything that Magnus could have asked for. It wasn't hot or heavy, like the other relationships Magnus had experienced, if you could even call them that. He could tell that Alec was in the dark a bit and had never been with someone before. It just made Alexander Lightwood even more endearing and intriguing, if that was possible. Alec kissed like he did everything; determined and full of passion, yet strangely gentle at the same time. He was a mystery that Magnus couldn't wait to solve. 

They kissed for a while, enjoying the feel of each others lips and the peace that it brought them. But all good things must come to an end, no matter how annoying and inconvenient it may be at the time. 

A strange yowling sound made Alec jolt away from Magnus. He sat up and yelped at the sight of something moving across the floor towards them. There was a whooshing sound and a dagger was suddenly present in his hands. Magnus sat up too, and looked over his shoulder curiously. What had caused Alec to react so brashly. Then he gasped. 

"Chairman Meow!" 

Magnus jumped up. He ran forward and started stroking the creature before him, planting a big kiss on its head. 

"Who's my good kitty? You are!" Magnus cooed. 

"That is  _not_ a cat Magnus." Alec had joined him on the ground and was staring at Chairman Meow. "That is a demon."

Chairman Meow hissed in reply. 

"Don't say that about my baby!" Magnus delicately put his hands over the cat's ears. "He is my perfect little darling who is most certainly not a demon!"

"It has a forked tail Magnus!" Alec gestured wildly. "And giant claws  _and_ spikes down its back and- oh my god that cat has horns."

"Ha!" Magnus pointed at him accusingly. "You just said it was a cat!"

"Simple slip of the tongue." Alec rushed out. "That things is not a- OW!"

Chairman Meow was finished listening to Alec call him a demon. He lurched at him and swiped his paws. The claws caught on Alec's arm and it cut through the skin, drawing blood.

"Chairman Meow!" Magnus shouted. "Bad cat! Go to my room! We will discuss this later." 

The cat sulked away from his master and left the room promptly. Magnus leaned down over Alec, who was now lying on his back, on the sandy concrete. He was clutching his arm and grimacing in pain. 

" _Damn cat_ " He groaned. 

Magnus had to resist the urge to laugh. Blue magic started to stir at Magnus' fingertips and he moved his hands over the cut on Alec's arms. As soon as he saw the magic, Alec had moved his hand, trusting Magnus wholeheartedly with whatever he was going to do. The cuts stitched up nicely and soon only a faint scar was left. 

"The Chairman doesn't always take kindly to new people. Especially those who call him a demon." Magnus said, stroking a few stray strands of hair off of Alec's forehead. 

Alec let his head fall back and laughed a bit. When he looked up at Magnus, his blue eyes were glowing. 

"Kiss it better?" Alec held up his arm.

Magnus snorted but nevertheless leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec's arm. 

"I think that maybe he caught me on the lips a bit too." Alec said quietly, tapping them. 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec's blatant lie. But who was he to deny him a kiss?

Alec was smiling when Magnus pressed his lips down. His hand lifted up and found home on the nape of Magnus' neck, playing with a few short strands of hair.

When there was a loud crash of a door swinging open and then slamming shut, Magnus shot up.  

 _"Shit."_ Magnus hissed. "Of course  _now_ he decides to finally come home."

"What?" Alec said sitting up, blinking slowly. He was caught in a post-kiss daze and was mildly unsure of what was going on around him. He just knew that he missed Magnus' lips. "What is it?"

"My father is home. Which means you need to leave." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and hauled him up off the floor. Alec stumbled but managed not to fall back on his ass. "If he sees you here, I'm about 80% sure he'll kill you."

Alec blanched. 

"O-okay," He stuttered. "Yeah, maybe I should get out of here. That's probably a good idea." 

Magnus let go of his hand and started on creating a portal.

"You won't disappear this time will you?"

The blue sparks that crackled around Magnus' fingers faltered just as his thoughts did. Biting his lip nervously he turned around. 

"I never meant to Alexander. My father took everything away from me. I wanted to contact you but I had no way to. I would never disappear on you. Not on purpose. I promise." Magnus looked away. "I should've told you there would be consequences for me going out with you. My father will never be okay with this. And it's risky. If you ever get caught with me you might-" Magnus swallowed. "Something bad might happen. And I understand if that means you don't want to be with me anymore. It's not easy dating someone like me. But I really like you Alexander. And I will make every effort to make sure that we can stay the way we are. Only if you want me to."

Alec grabbed Magnus' by the lapels of his blazer and instead of kissing him, pulled him in for a hug. He pulled him close and buried his head into the crook of Magnus' neck, taking in deep breaths. Magnus' wrapped his arms around Alec's body and held him tight, scared that if he let go, Alec might leave.

"I've known you for only three weeks Magnus." Alec began. "And while these three weeks have definitely been a bit crazy, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Screw what you dad has to say about this. It's not like my parents would feel that great about me being with you either. They aren't exactly warm and fuzzy. Our relationship would be difficult even if you weren't here. But if you're willing, I'm ready to take this crazy train as far as it goes, as long as you're sitting right next to me."

"I'll always be next to you Alexander." Magnus whispered. He placed a small kiss of Alec's cheek and leaned back slightly. "I also promise that I'll get my phone back as soon as I can."

Alec laughed lightly at the last part. 

"Good. I expect replies to all of the texts I left you over the past two weeks." Alec said jokingly. "I may have gone a little bit overboard so bear with me."

Magnus was about to make a witty remark back when a loud voice rang out. 

_"WHERE IS MY SON?"_

Magnus grimaced and immediately moved away from Alec with a small apology. He got right back to work on that portal again while Alec rocked back and forth on his feet nervously. The footsteps were only getting louder and closer, and with those brought Alec's possible doom. So he was a little bit anxious. 

"Are you almost finished over there?" Alec asked. A shadow could be seen in the distance. "Please say yes."

"Done!" Magnus exclaimed.

When Alec turned that was a swirling blue portal at his feet. Smiling at Magnus gratefully, he took a few steps towards it. Before he jumped through he turned to say something. 

"Magnus I-"

"No time for any sweeping declarations right now Alexander!" Magnus whipped his head to look at the corridor and saw one of his father's feet peek round the corner. "I'll ring you later, thank you visiting angel, bye!" 

And with those words he rather unceremoniously shoved Alec forward and watched as he fell forward with a yell into the portal and disappeared. However, not without shouting,

_"Yeah you better ring me back!"_

Magnus clicked his fingers and the portal disappeared, leaving only a faint cloud of blue smoke. He leaped up onto the throne, smoothed out his shirt and put on the most bored looking facial expression he could muster. By the time his father entered the room, the blue smoke had dispersed and Magnus looked like he had been sitting on the throne for two weeks, just as his father had asked him to.

"Magnus!" Asmodeus said loudly.

Pretending as though he had been in a day dream, Magnus whipped his head up in a startled manner and stared into cat eyes that mirrored his own. 

"Oh! Father." Magnus hopped off the throne and bowed to the demon in front of him. "I'm sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts."

"Thinking is dangerous Magnus." Asmodeus patted his son's shoulder, perhaps a little too hard judging by the grimace that appeared on Magnus' face. "With thinking comes feelings. Emotions are a distraction. Mortals are slaves to their emotions, but we demons learn to control them. Yes?"

"Yes father." Magnus said back obediently. 

Asmodeus tried for a smile but all Magnus could see was a horrible leer, complete with eyes of the devil. Eyes that Magnus had to been forced to share. 

"Now, I'm hoping that your weeks of ruling have finally gotten you over that shadowhunter boy toy you had." Asmodeus chuckled shaking his head. "Really Magnus, I don't know where you get these ideas from anymore." 

"Y-yes father." Magnus looked at the floor.

"You falter." Asmodeus stated. "Don't tell me you have-" As he took a seat on the throne, he stopped, then sniffed. 

Magnus' heart stopped. 

"Angel blood." Asmodeus muttered to himself. Then he turned on Magnus, who was desperately trying to keep his composure. "Was he here?"

"No father!" Magnus said hurriedly, running forward and going down on his knees. "He wasn't here, I swear!"

"If he was here, you know what would have to happen to him." The demon said slowly, dangerously. He leaned forward, keeping eye contact, like a python, prepared to strike at any moment.

"I know, I know." Magnus looked up at him, his eyes frantic.

"And you know what I would have to do with you if you had disobeyed me again." He said this nonchalantly, as though he wasn't plotting deaths at that moment in time. 

Memories flashed through Magnus' mind. Burning villages, people screaming, and there at the centre of it was himself, laughing at the despair he'd caused. 

"It'd be a shame to let that demon out again wouldn't it Magnus? You caused quite the devastation there." Asmodeus laughed mirthlessly. "It was fun though. To destroyed alongside me, wasn't it son?"

Magnus shivered.  Once they started, they didn't stop. It hurt his mind and he hated thinking off it. It was like a constant shadow looming over him. Sometimes it felt like it was gone, like it had never even been there, only for it to jump out and attack at the worst moments. 

"Yes father. It was." Magnus mumbled weakly, feeling disgusted in himself, even if those words had been a lie.

"I'm glad that this ruling has given you a chance to see the error of your ways my son. And just because I'm proud of what you've done," Asmodeus put a hand behind his back and when he pulled it out again, he was holding Magnus' phone. Magnus scrambled to his feet and reached up to take it, but just as it brushed his fingers, "This is on one condition though Magnus. You will not use this to contact the boy. Do you understand."

Magnus nodded wordlessly. He couldn't bring himself to agree using words. 

Acting like it was a worthless object, Asmodeus threw it forward, just about in Magnus' direction. Magnus lunged towards it and caught it. 

"Thank you father!" Magnus turned to run but froze. "May I leave now?"

"I suppose so. You've served your purpose for now."

Then Magnus was gone, taking off through the halls. When he reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed and turned on his face. He smiled fondly as he scrolled through the messages that Alec had left him, and started making his way through replying to them. 

And trying to ignore the way Asmodeus had said, ' _For now...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo magnus has a dark past  
> also asmodeus being the worst, but hey who's surprised?
> 
> i may had gotten the idea of chairman meow being a demon from Goose in Captain Marvel. he's highkey my favourite character
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> if google translate is correct (i'm really sorry if it's not) then; 
> 
> ya tuhan - oh my god  
> Orang yg buruk sekali - shit
> 
> also while editing i realised how many times i used the word cheshire, or cheshire cat, oops


End file.
